1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Web 2.0 software development tools and, more particularly, to creating and editing Web 2.0 entries using a voice only interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web 2.0 refers to a cooperative Web in which end-users add value by providing content, as opposed to Web systems that unidirectionally provide information from an information provider to an information consumer. In other words, Web 2.0 refers to a readable, writable, and updateable Web. While a myriad of types of Web 2.0 applications exists, some currently popular ones include WIKIs, BLOGs, MASHUPs, FOLKSONOMIEs, social networking sites, and the like.
Currently Web 2.0 users are restricted to using Graphical User Interface (GUI) based editors to create and edit content. For example, WIKI content providers can utilize a WIKI editor from a Web browser to add WIKI entries written in a WIKI syntax. The visual modality restriction makes it difficult, if not impossible, for visually impaired individuals to create and modify Web 2.0 content without assistance. It also restricts interactive options of sighted users, such as a BLOG creator who could desire to update/create BLOG entries via a telephone interface.
In general, Web 2.0 applications do not incorporate speech processing technologies. Such technologies can require a Web 2.0 server to be integrated with a server-side speech processing system. Traditional interface mechanisms to these speech processing systems rely upon specialized voice toolkits, such as IBM's WEBSPHERE VOICE SERVER (WVS) voice toolkit. Use of these toolkits requires some knowledge of speech processing technologies that is beyond a proficiency of most end-users and even many programmers. Since end-users are content providers of Web 2.0 applications, this effectively prevents Web 2.0 applications from utilizing speech processing technologies. It further prevents voice only interfaces, which are typically more restricted than graphical ones, from being used to create speech-enabled applications.